Jak
by Ways
Summary: Here lie the 25 things Jak would never dare tell anyone else. (Inspired by the Fic Ulrich by Lune-Solei) 1. He often looked back at his time in Sandover, and would trade anything in the world to get them back.
1. The List

**Welcome to this fanfic. This originally started as a Hunger Games Fanfic called 'Katniss' but her character is just so damn complicated. So that's not technically canceled until I say it is cuz I still wanna try. Anyways this fic and the currently unreleased or cancelled 'Katniss' Fic are based on the fic titled 'Ulrich' by Lune-Solei (and to an extent 'Yumi' by the same author) both are great fics (despite the yaoi) which you should read if you're a Lyoko fan. So I hope I do, Lune-Solei justice with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, if I did this game would get the sequel it deserves.**

**Jak:**

**Prequel:**

**The List**

1. He often looked back at his time in Sandover, and would trade anything in the world to get them back.

2. He always loved Kiera but things became complicated when he met Ashlin, it only got worse due to their separation during the Dark Maker Conflict.

3. The day he meet Daxter was the best day of his life.

4. Channeling the different color ecos felt incredible. He missed it.

5. Kiera, Daxter and Samos were always there for him, even after being exposed to his dark form.

6. Gol, Mia, Kor and Errol- hell even Praxis and Krew were an example to him; it showed him to never let his dark side gain full control.

7. He never liked to talk about the days in the Dark Warrior Program.

8. The Dark Warrior Program only got worse when Dark Jak gained a physical voice.

9. Daxter was always able to cheer him up.

10. Dark Jak had a tendency to go for joy rides using Jak's body.

11. He saw a lot of himself in the kid, it's no wonder that the boy was his younger self.

12. Sometime between the Fall of Praxis and the Dark Maker Conflict Jak tried to end it all.

13. Light Jak was the only thing to calm Jak of all his built up rage.

14. He still can't believe Daxter is a Precursor.

15. Even after Damas' funeral Jak still grieved for the man.

16. Samos was like a father to Jak and when Damas died he needed him most.

17. He enjoyed having unlimited access to the Naughty Ottsle.

18. During the season of Combat Racing he participated in he received a large mass of fame. His light form enjoyed the crowds whereas Dark Jak hated it. Jak loathed the arguing between the two.

19. When Mizo said that he had a "Knack for leaving people to die." Despite brushing it off it still cut very deep.

20. Being betrayed by Rayne hurt him more then he'd admit.

21. Despite being a great hero he had been saved by Kiera three times in his life.

22. The warring thirds of his body nearly drove him to insanity.

23. Choosing between Ashlin and Kiera was a long process.

24. Deciding between Haven and Spargus killed him, both areas needed him.

25. It killed him to see each of his forms come out in his children.


	2. Sandover

**Here's the first official chapter I hope I do this right. Now each chapter is gonna go a chronological order through Jak's life only in parts relating to the confession in this chapter. Once again this is based off of the fanfic 'Ulrich' by Lune Solei so you should give that a read if you're a Lyoko fan.**

***Note* Jak is five at the events of Jak 2 and the beginning of his time in Sandover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter for if I did the atrocity known as the Lost Frontier wouldn't even exist.**

**Jak:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sandover**

_1. He often looked back at his time in Sandover, and would trade anything in the world to get them back._

* * *

The boy looked at the young man holding him. He wore a dark blue tunic with a steel shoulder pad on his right shoulder as well as a silver ring on his chest and white pants and brown hunting boots. The boy didn't understand that this was his seventeen year old self. Older Jak smiled at the boy. "And stay away from any wump bee nests on your eleventh birthday."

The boy nodded taking into account the young warriors words as he sat him down in the metal pod. The young Samos then clicked the many dials and controls and the boy could feel the gentle hum of the engine of the rift rider.

The machine lifted into the air ever so gently and the two figures approached the rift gate. "And don't worry! We'll be back in time for the celebration!" His Samos had called before the two had then disappeared into the blue light of the rift off to explore the old world.

Samos and the young Jak had been walking through this mysterious new world for days; they were now residing in the blue sages hut.

The boy was watching Samos converse with the strange man with a blue tint to his skin. Jak had seen this with the other Sages he had encountered in this strange new world and he could never understand why each man had this. He of course would later learn that it was due to overexposure to whatever color eco they work with.

The blue sage smiled. "Well Samos, that's quite a story you've told me."

"Yes," Samos agreed. "Quite strange isn't it?"

"But you have great manipulation over green eco is that right?" The Blue Sage had asked.

"Yes," The old man confirmed. "That is correct and like the other sages I have also had access to the life seed to reach a sage like level."

The Blue Sage nodded. "Well there's a village across the Fire Canyon that's in need of a Sage and I've seen you use your eco powers before."

"Very well," Samos says. "Me and the boy will travel to this village. What method of travel shall we use?"

"Well…" The intellectual man says. "As a Sage you know that I am able to channel eco."

"Well of course." Samos agrees. "I know that Eco Sages can channel eco and although they can manipulate all types of eco that they have complete mastery over a certain color."

"Yes," The Blue Eco Sage responds. "Meaning using the electrical capabilities of blue eco and following the idea that it increases the speed of channelers I should be able to teleport you to this village."

"I hate, teleporting!" Samos argued. "Isn't there another way?"

"Well the next shipment of yackow milk comes in two weeks," The man confirmed. "Other than that, it'll be some time."

"Very well," Samos sighed. "We'll teleport tomorrow morning."

"Fantastic!" The Sage smiled.

"What is the name of this village?" Samos asked.

"Sandover Village." The man confirmed.

Though the child didn't understand all they had talked about he did understand that he was heading to a new place where he would live and grow and become the hero he needed to be.

* * *

"There you go Samos." The Blue Eco said as they appeared in a new place.

"Thank you." The man in question smiled.

"As for becoming a Sage, I'll talk to the Red and Yellow Sages about it and we should be ok."

"Thank you, very much." The man smiled.

"For now, there's an empty hut the two of you can take." The Sage explained. "But when you become a Sage you can take the old Green Eco Sage's place."

"I understand." Samos confirmed.

"So long, then." The Eco Sage said before being enveloped in blue eco and vanishing, yet he left a small scorch mark on the ground.

"Well, Jak." Samos said turning to the child. "This is our new home."

Jak nodded. He looked around to see the place was much more lush and green than Haven or any of the other places he had been in. There were many wooden huts that were scattered throughout the area on the green grass, which is something Jak had never seen before they had walked through the mountain pass. There was also a large blue ocean and a dock that lead to a speed boat. But the most fascinating thing about the village was the large two story hut that had a giant wind mill on top of it just away from the village.

This new place looked promising and although Jak missed the world of Haven and his father, who at this point he had a vauge image of, he would learn to enjoy this place and forget about the past.

* * *

A six year old Jak lied in the cool waters of Sentinel Beach enjoying himself. The sky was a clear blue with the sun shining brightly making the sand sparkle like shining diamonds. The water was the perfect temperature to cool off the young tanned boy. He smiled to himself as he was very much enjoying the day and was very laid back.

Splash!

Water was sprayed at Jak and he looked to see a young girl with light skin, teal hair, and sky blue eyes smirked at him. This was of course the young Kiera, the girl that Samos had taken under his wing after the woman he ended up falling for and the mother of this child had died in a Lurker attack.

Jak wanted to give the girl a piece of his mind, he gave her an annoyed glare before he splashed her back.

The young girl was soaked and the young Jak chuckled at this.

"Hey," Kiera complained. "Not funny Jak!"

The boy continued to chuckle before he was splashed in the face by the girl again. Jak got a determined look on his face as the two began to playfully splash each other with water.

Samos who was watching the two children playing in the water smiled as the two were playing.

The two were continued to play, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

A seven year old Jak had been told that a world traveler would be moving to the village and it excited him. His two best friends Daxter and Kiera didn't seem to care all that much but for Jak this man could tell him so many stories and maybe even take Jak on an adventure as well.

Now Jak, Daxter and Kiera were helping the balding man with a large blonde mustache who wore a red and blue shirt stylized in the British flag help move his stuff into the hut Samos had left for him.

Jak and the man were doing more of the heavy lifting as Jak had developed a small amount of strength over time, due to the amount of physical activity he had undertaken. This caused him to gain a small amount of muscle.

"That's it! Move those boxes there please." The man pointed to an empty space in the round hut.

Jak did so and moved the box to its designated area.

Kiera and Daxter were busy with helping the man as well, but they began to tire. The man noticed this. "Why don't you three take a break?" He had suggested in his foreign accent.

The kids nodded and ran off. The man smiled that he had the help of the three children.

Upon arrival to Daxter's hut (the one empty hut nearest to Samos's hut) they rested and Daxter's mother was glad to give his son and his two hard working friends some water.

The 3 lie on Daxter's bed and the young red head sighed. "Why are we helping this old geezer anyways?"

"It's fun to help people!" Kiera replied. Jak nodded in agreement.

"NO!" Daxter yelled. "What's fun is swimming at the beach or playing with The Sculptors Muse, not moving stuff for some geezer."

Jak glared at Daxter. Kiera looked at him too. "Daxter, Jak wanted to help the guy."

"Yeah…" Daxter sighed. "He just ran to the guy as soon as he saw him moving his stuff. What was that all about anyways?"

Jak knew that he wanted to help out the man in hopes of befriending him but he just gave Daxter a shrug.

"Jak's been very interested in him ya'know." Kiera confirmed. "He's always perked up when Samos or one of the adults mentions him."

Jak nodded in agreement knowing Kiera was able to understand his body language. Though Daxter was one of his best friends as well he was unable to fully understand the boy.

"Well I just think that it's a waste of time." Daxter pestered.

Jak just sighed as he knew Daxter was unable to understand Jak's interest in the man.

* * *

"Well hello ma' boy!" The same adventurer smiled as he greeted an eight year old Jak who had just entered the hut. Over the past year, Jak had been hanging around the hut quite often. This of course hadn't gone unnoticed by the man so at one point he had just invited Jak to come into his hut. Of course Jak had kept returning to the man's hut but nevertheless the man still welcomed the boy with open arms as he developed a strong liking for the boy. Now it had become an unspoken ritual between the two for Jak to come every night for a story and crumpets.

The young boy smiled as he walked into the hut in question. The man had the crumpets prepared as well as the warm yackow milk the two liked to share at this time. "Well, what'll it be this time Jak?" The man had asked.

The boy shrugged not knowing what story the man would tell him.

The man smiled under his cartoonishly large mustache. "How about I tell you about the time I climbed the snowy mountain to fight off the great Snow Lurker?"

Jak nodded in excitement.

"Very well." The man smirked. "Now, this was back when I was fifteen years old. It was one of my very first adventures and the Red Sage at the time had heard of me."

Jak nodded as he dipped what the man called a crumpet into his warm yackow milk. "Now since the man had heard of my many exploits he decided to call me over as he needed someone to fight off the giant Snow Lurker terrorizing the village." The man explained. "Now, at the time the lift system for the mountain had not been made so I had to climb it using my bare hands!"

Jak gasped wondering how the man was able to climb a mountain with little equipment. "Now, I had climbed the mountain for what felt like weeks until I finally made it to the beasts lair."

Jak couldn't help but get even more excited. "I gave the Lurker a swift punch but of course that wasn't enough." The man explained. "The Lurker had me in its grasps and I thought it was all over until…"

The man held off the ending knowing it would excite the young boy even more. "Pure yellow eco began to drip from the roof of the cave onto me and trying to think of a way out of the monsters grip and to my great surprise (and pleasure) I shot the pure yellow energy at the ol' beast!"

Jak was amazed, although the man had told him of his ability to channel eco each time amazed him. "That was the first time I had channeled eco and let me tell you it was quite incredible!"

Jak nodded. "Now let me tell you of the time I caught a muse!" The man exclaimed. He looked and saw that Jak had nodded off. "Well looks like it's quite later than I had anticipated?"

Jak had dreams of channeling eco; using green eco to heal people much like Samos had; using red eco to become much stronger and fight off hordes of monsters as well as lift and pull heavy objects; using yellow eco to blast many monsters out of his path; and blue eco which he used to run at incredible speeds. Jak thought this was truly amazing.

He smiled and gave the young boy a blanket stylized in the same way his shirt was. He really enjoyed Jak's presence and honestly didn't mind him sleeping in his hut. Now the man knew that Jak didn't have family as it was quite obvious that Samos was not his father, not to mention he could feel that the boy was destined for great things despite the fact Samos had only told the other Sages of Jak's true destiny.

This gave the man a sort of paternal nature towards the child and because of this he wanted to spend more time with the child. He knew just what he'd do about this.

* * *

Jak still slept in the same chair as the night before while Samos and the adventurer sat together sipping on herbal tea (The herbs had been gathered by The Fisherman accompanied by the Bird Lady in the Forbidden Jungle). Samos was relieved to find Jak here. He was quite worried what would happen to both him and history if something had happened to the young boy.

"Now Samos," The man started. "I have found the young lad has gained a bit of an attachment to me."

Samos nodded. "Yes, I am well aware of that." And it was true Jak would spend hours at the man's hut whether Daxter and or Kiera wanted to come or not.

"And I am well aware that the boy does not have any sort of family." The man continued. That hurt Samos a bit as he thought of himself, Kiera and even Daxter as Jak's family, however the man was right Jak did not have any family and being the heir to Haven the former ruler, Damas had dissappeared years ago.

"You're very right." Samos agreed. "But what does that have to do with you?"

"I think it would be in our best interest that the boy were to move in with me." The man confirmed.

"Unacceptable!" Samos shout-whispered. "The boy needs to remain with me." The truth of the matter was that Samos agreed with the man, but what he was worried about was if this would change the delicate balance of time and keep Jak away from his destiny of destroying the metal head leader.

"But Samos," The man pestered. "Surely you should think of the child as it would surely give the child a safe home where he could live and grow."

"What is unsafe about my home?" Samos had asked irritably.

"Nothing at all," The man insisted. "But it's only a matter of time before Jak and Kiera cannot share the same room. You know that Samos."

He had Samos there, he couldn't really argue at this point. "What are you suggesting?"

"Jak should stay with me." He started. "It's important for him to have some form of family so I wish to become his adoptive uncle."

"I'm not very sure…" Samos sighed.

"But the lad doesn't have any family." The man pestered. "Think about it Samos. The boy needs this! Besides it's not like you won't be able to see the child."

"Alright…" Samos reluctantly agreed. "But you must have the boy see me each day for at least an hour."

"Understood." The man agreed.

But Samos wasn't done he thought about how close Jak was to both Kiera and sadly Daxter in the future. "Not only that but Jak must keep his friendships with both Daxter and Kiera." It was obvious to him that Kiera and him had romantic tension in Haven and realized it was important for that to grow. Not only that but Daxter was important to Jak as well, no matter how much Daxter annoyed him now or when he first met the animal that he became he realized that Daxter was always there with Jak and that he enjoyed his company.

"Very well." The man agreed. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you mate."

* * *

A nine year old Jak was in his Uncle's hut looking at himself in the makeshift mirror with Daxter sitting on the bed behind him. He looked at his blonde hair that had been growing upwards. But what began to worry him was that there was a slight green tint developing at the roots.

"Well that's a little funky." Daxter said looking at the boy's hair. He got off the bed and stood next to his friend. "It's kinda weird. But whoever said you were normal Jak?"

This made the boy smile at his redheaded friend.

"Besides," Daxter continued. "It looks really good on you."

Jak smiled at Daxter who smirked. "Besides the Sage said that when you would start to channel the colorful eco stuff that you would experience some sort of physical change, looks like it's the green tint in your hair."

Jak nodded in understanding. Though eco had given him a slight mutation his friend was able to look past that and actually made him feel good about it.

"Let's go Jak!" Daxter called from the door. "I'm hungry and your Uncle's making cookies."

Although it annoyed his Uncle that Daxter called his crumpets cookies it amused Jak. Daxter knew when to help when needed. Jak smiled at this and followed his friend out the door.

* * *

"This stinks!" Daxter shouted as he rose out of the yackow manure he had just tripped and fell into. Kiera laughed while Jak covered his mouth to keep from laughing while slight chuckles still spilled out.

The three ten year olds were trying to herd yackows into the famer's pen while the farmer 'watched' them.

"Why are we even doing this anyways?" Daxter complained. "These stupid old yackows aren't moving a muscle!"

Kiera nodded. "Daxter's right," The girl agreed. Normally she ignored Daxter's constant complaining but for once it had a ring of truth to it. "These yackows won't move no matter what we do."

Jak sighed, his friends were right even when he was strongest of the three he still wasn't able to move even the smallest of the yackows.

"Let's just leave!" Daxter insisted.

"We can't do that." Kiera said disapprovingly.

"Why not!?" he asked. "The farmer won't notice at all!"

Jak began to tune out the two as he examined one of the yackow. He got a good look at its brown fur, its big hulking figure and its black horns that shone in the Sandover sun. He noticed its tail hanging and swinging back and forth as it chewed at the grass. He knew he was quite strong for his age not to mention the rippling muscles he had been developing. He clenched his fist and gave the yackow a swift punch right beside its tail.

The yackow gave out a yelp as it moved away from where Jak hit it. This caused the two arguing children to stop their argument abruptly and look at the boy in question.

"Jak!" Kiera shouted. "You can't do that!"

Daxter laughed. "That's it put your back into it!"

Kiera stormed off as the boy wouldn't listen to her and Daxter encouraged the behavior.

The two finished their job and left. When the farmer woke up he didn't even remember who got the yackows in their pen.

* * *

Today was a special day for Jak, as it was his eleventh birthday. He felt that he should be remembering something important about this day but he wasn't quite sure. He brushed off the feeling and went about getting ready.

He got his towel and a bar of soap and went down to Sentinel Beach to take a bath. What Jak didn't know is that Daxter had replaced Jak's usual bar of soap with a bar of soap laced with honey courtesy of Kiera when Daxter told her he liked the smell of honey. Daxter had expertly set up many wump bee nests around the area the party would take place all Daxter would need to do was lead him to the party because Samos wanted him away from preparations in fear Daxter would ruin everything.

After taking his bath the boy walked with his towel wrapped around the lower half of his body and away from the beach and back to the hut he and his uncle shared.

The boy got changed into his blue shirt and white shorts (currently devoid of the silver metallic ring, the metallic shoulder armor, and his goggles) and walked out the door of his hut.

"Hey birthday boy!" An irritably familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see Daxter leaning on the pane of the hut's entrance. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Jak shrugged but looked at Daxter suspiciously. Daxter always pulled a prank on his birthday since his seventh birthday. He knew something was up.

"Why ya' looking at me like that Jak?" Daxter asked the glaring eleven year old.

He continued looking at him and Daxter got the message. "I can't believe you'd think that I'd prank you!" Daxter shouted. "I'm ten now, about to be eleven in a month don't you think I'd be more mature now?"

Jak shook his head from side to side in response. "Killjoy!" The red head shouted he then threw away what appeared to be a hammer.

"Well come on Jak let's head down to Samos's hut and check what Kiera is up to." Daxter said as he began to walk off to the old man's hut.

Jak sighed in relief as it seemed Daxter threw away whatever prank he had in mind and followed after the boy.

Arriving at the lower level of the hut they saw it was filled with blueprints of things Kiera wanted to build, she had gotten into technology after the Blue and Red Sages visited Samos a couple of months ago. She was fascinated by the Blue Sages helmet as well as his staff as well as the Red Sages large mechanical suit with a mixture of lava and red eco running through its tubes. This intrigued the young girl and when given time she had asked both Sages about these things and though the Red Sage wasn't filled with a lot of answers the Blue Sage was happy to give her all the answers she needed and what was amazing was she was able to follow along with the man's rambling. This caused her to try and create many inventions and as of now hadn't come up with much.

"Kiera!" Daxter called out for his friend. "KIERA!"

Jak was confused. Kiera was always down here writing down blueprints or working on some 'special' project as of recent.

"Well looks like she's not here." Daxter sighed. "I know how about we go mess with old green stuff!"

Jak shrugged and followed the boy. But he couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. Come to think of it, Jak hadn't seen anyone, not the bird lady, not the sculptor, not even the mayor as he was usually busy with some sort of official paperwork in his hut to carry on to Samos.

They had reached the upper level of the hut and the dark eco plant lunged at them but of course its stem wasn't long enough to reach them.

Daxter didn't even make a crack at the thing as he walked past it to find the Sage's home completely empty. Now Jak was concerned seeing Samos gone was a little much. Normally he would be there messing with green eco.

Daxter looked around as well. "Oh well Samos isn't here. Maybe we should go to the Farmer's house!"

Jak once again followed his best friend over to the farmers house.

Upon arrival they found nothing. Jak was getting worried now.

"SURPRISE!" Voices shouted and out from behind the farmers house came many of the village's residents. Jak sighed in relief at this as Samos and his uncle were the first to go up to the boy.

"Happy birthday Jak!" Samos said excitedly.

"Well done ma' boy!" His uncle smirked. "Eleven years is quite the occasion to celebrate!"

Jak smiled at this, he couldn't help but enjoy what his friends have done for him. Samos and the middle aged man walked away to get the large platter of cookies and five pitchers of lemonade that were set out.

Kiera and Daxter then came over to the boy. "Happy birthday buddy!" Daxter shouted.

"Happy birthday Jak!" Kiera hugged the boy. He smiled at this.

The party then continued with many congratulations as well as the many cookies and many glasses of lemonade. But throughout the party Jak couldn't help but notice that many wump bees were following him, though he hadn't been stung yet, the night was still young. Daxter noticed that none of the bees had stung him yet so he decided to up the ante and left for some time. This slightly bothered Jak as he noticed the redheads absence.

"Hey buddy!" Jak had heard. He then turned to see his friend who was appearing at the oddest times and places today. Jak then noticed the small red bump on the boy's cheek. Daxter mentally cursed himself for not covering up the small sting a wump bee had given him.

Before anything could be said to Jak he received a small tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Kiera holding a small wooden box. "I got you a present." Kiera smiled.

Jak smiled at this and took the top of the box off. There sitting at the bottom of the box was a leather strap with a large eye piece which is rather large and red and has two crosshairs on it, and the other eyepiece is completely metal spiraling into itself suggesting that it opens up.

Jak looked at it a bit confused. "Here, let me help you with that." Kiera said. She did so, putting the goggles on the boy's forehead. Once finished she took a look at them and smiled at Jak in his new goggles.

Jak smirked at this and then slid the goggles down to cover his large blue eyes. The smaller eyepiece immediately retracted its spiraling metal and Jak could see everything closer than before as it was magnified at a perfectly clear resolution. He slid them off and smiled.

"Wow, those look snazzy." Daxter commented. He turned to Kiera. "When do I get one of those?"

Kiera laughed. "Maybe for your birthday Daxter."

Jak truly loved the goggles and didn't take them off at all and when the sun started to set that's when the party ended.

He walked back to his uncle's hut and to his room. He lie on the bed before he saw a Wump bee nest perched on the ceiling.

His eyes widened when he realized he had the strong smell of honey resonating off of him.

"Happy birthday Jak." Daxter called from the window before the wumpbees began to fly out of the nest as well as the many wump bees that had been following him throughout the day.

* * *

Twelve year olds: Jak, Daxter and Kiera were perched up in a tree within the Forbidden Jungle, with the bird lady. The bird lady had her binoculars on whereas Jak, Kiera and Daxter had their individual goggles over their faces.

Kiera and the bird lady were busy looking for rare birds whereas Jak and Daxter had given that up long ago and were quite bored. Jak still managed to at least try and look for Odd things in the forest.

"This is so… boring!" Daxter whined.

Jak nudged him in the shoulder whereas Kiera and the bird lady continued to look for birds.

"Hey quit it Jak!" The red head said. Jak hit him again and put a finger over his own mouth so that the boy would be silent.

"But we've been out here in this stinking heat for two hours!" Daxter complained. "We haven't even seen one single bird!"

Jak gave Daxter an even bigger punch in the arm which caused the boy to fall out of the large tree.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed as he fell out of tree and hit the ground with a thud.

Many birds flew out of the jungle making Kiera and the bird lady 'oooohhh' and 'aaaahhh.'

Jak slid down the tree and meet Daxter at the bottom.

"Ow…" Daxter moaned. "Never! EVER! Do that a-"

Two metal objects fell from the tree and hit the boy in the head. "-gain…" The boy fainted.

Jak, Kiera and the bird lady then went back to the village with Daxter being carried by Jak and Kiera carried the metal objects that fell on Daxter's head in hopes of using it for some sort of machinery.

They brought the bird lady back to her hut and Jak and Kiera, the former of the two still carrying their unconscious friend, went back to Samos's hut.

They entered the old man's hut to see him meditating with a mystical green aura surrounding him. Jak set the boy down on the floor as they entered the hut. Samos opened his eyes when he saw the two children.

"Hello Jak and Kiera!" The Sage chirped and then looked at the floor to see the bothersome red head. "Daxter."

"Hi daddy!" Kiera smiled.

Jak waved at the man.

"How was bird watching?" Samos asked.

"It was good and Daxter even helped us spot a bunch of the birds." Kiera stated.

"Wow, that's quite fantastic!" Samos said. He then saw the two metal pieces in Kiera's hands. "What do you have there, Kiera?"

"Oh," Kiera said looking down at them. "This is just some pieces of metal that fell from a tree and knocked out Daxter. I was hoping to use it in one of my inventions!"

"Kiera you shouldn't use those!" He commanded.

"But why not?" She asked.

He flew over and took the two metal pieces from the girl. He holds the two up and it's confirmed that one is a metal ring whereas the other was a single metallic shoulder pad. "No Kiera. You shouldn't use these great artifacts."

"Artifacts?" Kiera asked and Jak looked at the man confused.

"Yes," Samos confirmed. "These were worn by a great hero! He saved an entire world and another _village_ on different occasions." He was careful on the word village although he wanted to say Haven City.

"Wow…" Kiera gasped in awe. While Jak was amazed as well. "He sounds amazing!"

Samos smiled at this. "Yes, he hid these peices so that another hero would find it in hopes of another great hero would find it and use it one day."

"Then it's a good thing I found it!" A voice yelled. The three turned to see Daxter out of his daze.

"What in green tarnation are you talking about?!" The man shouted.

"Well I was the one who discovered these so that means I'm the great hero!" Daxter bragged.

"You?!" Samos laughed. "A hero? Don't make me laugh Daxter!"

"Gimme that!" He said lunging for the man who simply floated higher than the boys reach.

"You are not getting these artifacts Daxter!" Samos yelled. He then looked at Jak. "Seeing as Jak has been the most well behaved today I'm giving it to him."

"No fair!" Daxter grumbled with his arms crossed.

Jak looked at the two metal pieces in awe. If this belonged to a great hero then Jak would do this man proud by following in his footsteps and becoming a hero as well.

* * *

"Wow… what is that?" A thirteen year old Daxter asked as Samos was using a power cell to power his eco converter.

"This is a power cell." Samos explained. "We use it as a secondary power source to Blue Eco."

"But how do we get a power cell daddy?" Kiera asked.

"Well some of them can be found out throughout the land, whereas others can be traded away from people, everyone has a power cell or two."

"Ya," Daxter said. "Well one day we're gonna collect all the power cells!"

* * *

Jak smiled at this and nodded in agreement.

Samos smiled as well and thought maybe Daxter is useful for something.

"Alright, now you guys know what you're doing?"A fourteen year old Kiera asked Jak and Daxter as they sat on what looked to be a completed A-Grav Zoomer.

"Relax…" Daxter replied from behind Jak who was at the controls. "We just take a little test cruise on the Zoomer and then give it back."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" She asked the two.

"Whatever..." Daxter ignored her. "REV IT UP JAK!"

Jak followed suit and reved up the vehicle.

"REMEMBER THIS ONLY A TEST!" Kiera called out. "SO YOU NEED TO GO-" The two drove off at very high speeds. "Easy on the controls…"

Jak and Daxter rode through the village causing lots of mischief and destruction in their wake. They up rooted the bird ladies flowers, made a hole in the fishermans boat (Daxter made a mental note to tell the fisherman that a Lurker Shark took a bite out of it), and not to mention broke through one of the sculptors newest pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I WANT OFF THIS THING!" Daxter shouted.

The two were heading straight for a pile of yackow manure. "HIT THE DECK!" Daxter yelled.

Jak and Daxter both jumped off the zoomer and into the sand. The zoomer headed straight for the manure.

Kiera ran over to the two. "Are you guys okay?!"

"I think the zoomer needs a little work." Daxter said and Jak nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(A/N I don't remember this part too well so bare with me)**

"Well today's the day." Samos confirmed. "I hope you're ready for whatever happens."

Jak stood proud and tall on the ramp to the rift gate. The four of them sat in the rift rider. "I've seen such things do great evil." Samos replied.

"Or great good if you know how to use them." Kiera replied optimistically. "I hope we didn't break anything, moving it here."

"That's easy for you to say!" The small ottsle shouted. "We did all the heavy lifting."

Jak agreed it was true after all HE did most of the work moving the stuff.

Daxter was about to press the large red gem that was on the panel of the rift rider before Samos yelled. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Daxter grumbled as he took his paw away from the glowing ruby. Samos then turned to Jak. "I'm sure you can make it work."

Jak simply pressed his hand on the gem and immediately a capsule in the likeness of a precursor orb opened up with a small light that had a ring spinning in place around it with small metalic balls orbited around it. "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" Daxter smiled.

The spokes around the rift rider began to turn and purple lightning shot at different sections of the rift gate. Then the purple energy began to swirl within the gate.

"FINALLY THE RIFT HAS BEEN OPENED!" A dark voice called out.

A large beast that had grey lizard like skin as well as six piercing yellow eyes that glared out at no one in particular, not to mention its large claws and four arms that emerged from the rift gate. Many similar yet smaller creatures flew around destroying Sandover. Kiera shrieked in fear while Daxter began panicking and pressing random buttons on the console.

Jak's attention was on Samos though as he stared at the creature in awe. "So this is how it happened." The old man said calmly.

"Press all the buttons!" Daxter yelled still on the verge of hyperventilation while randomly pressing buttons. Jak stared down at the large gem that had activated this in the first place. Well if it started up the machine it should do something.

He punched the button and the rift rider lunged forward. They got closer to the beast and hit it smack in the face lightly pushing it back but were brought into the gate.

They appeared in a blue vortex. "What was that thing?" Kiera asked.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos shouted avoiding the question.

Jak looked at Daxter who was screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT OFF THIS THING!"

Suddenly the rift rider broke apart and Jak and Daxter were separated from Samos and Kiera. Jak and Daxter then reached for the approaching light. The last thing they heard was Samos shout. "FIND YOURSELF JAK!"

* * *

Sitting alone. Battered and beaten. In this dark cell devoid of any sunlight. Sixteen year old Jak sighed as he had been in the Dark Warrior Program for over a year. He'd lost track of how long it had been in this hell hole but he knew for sure that things couldn't get any worse.

He missed the silver ring and shoulder guard that made him feel powerful. He missed the warm sun, the sands and the cool blue waters of the beach. He missed the fun times with Daxter and Kiera. He missed the sounds and smells of Sandover. He missed-

**'Why do you think of these things?'** The Dark Creature inside of him asked.

'Please can you leave me alone?' Jak mentally asked the dark one.

**'Such thoughts of a bright lush world are sickening.' **It continued. **'I wish to see this land filled with blood and carnage. Let the blood and dark eco spill throughout the land'**

'STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!' Jak screamed to himself, thereby suppressing his dark form.

He missed the sunlight and the mental stability. He missed having someone to talk to other than the monster inside his head. He missed home.

* * *

They had continued to pump more dark eco into him this dose more concentrated than any of the others before. He knew his very strong ability to channel eco is what kept him alive, but that didn't mean the chaotic energy didn't make him feel like his body was being torn apart.

He didn't hear much of who he learned to be Errol and Baron Praxis had said. But he did feel great anger as the baron grabbed his face and said to him. "You should at least be dead with all the eco we pumped into you!"

He then fell asleep for what felt like ages. Each time he went through these treatments he saw a bright light, this time the light was as brighter than he had thought possible and he reached for it. But just before he touched the light he felt something that made him open his eyes.

There he saw an orange creature sitting on his chest. He almost thought it was Daxter but he didn't care, he just went back to the light. But the light was now dimming and moving away from him and the irritably familiar voice kept continuing to get clearer and clearer.

"Say something!" The creature yelled. "Just this once!"

He definitely had something to say. Something that had been on the dark one's mind for these two long years and over time slowly became shared by Jak as well. Never in his life had he spoken before but now that was about to change. "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!"

Immediately his form change as he became slightly more muscular and his skin turned an eerie grey as well as his hair turning silver and large claws growing at his fingernails not to mention the sparking purple energy.

This scared the creature in front of him as it began to cower in fear at it. He ignored whatever words it had to say as he busted out of the accursed bounds that had kept him down for so long. He looked down at the animal that was cowering in fear with malicious intent. He gave an evil smile and brought his claws down.

"It's your old pal Daxter! Remember!" The ottsle in question shouted. His approaching claws stop short.

Immediately memories of the red haired boy growing up with him as well as when the boy turned into an ottsle, as well as saving the world with the ottsle. He remembered the last time he had seen the ottsle and how much hope he had in him then. He did it! He actually saved him! Daxter!

**'What are you doing?!'** The voice shouts, quite irritated that the small animals blood hasn't spilled yet. **'Destroy this worthless life form!'**

He took another look at the Ottsle's face. "Daxter?" He asked as he stumbled back, the effects of the sudden mutation receded and he returned to his normal self.

"Woah!" Daxter shouted. "What they do to you?"

Jak just shook his head from side to side with wide eyes. He wasn't quite sure what happened and honestly it scared him more than the voice that had haunted him for more than a year.

Daxter just walked off. "Come on tall dark and gruesome!"

Jak followed the ottsle. "Oh and I got you some new threads."

Daxter then gave the young man the clothes he had gotten for him. At least Daxter got it in his favorite color. He quickly got changed and was ready to go. "Come on Dax!" He said.

"Wait!" He shouted. Jak looked down at his friend wondering what else he could possibly want.

"It's not complete without these." He said as he held out the silver ring and shoulder armor he so prided.

"Daxter?" Jak asked surprised. "How did you?"

"It's all I could find." Daxter replied. "I don't know where the rest is."

Jak smiled at the ottsle. "Thank you."

He put the ring and the shoulder guard in place and smirked. With Daxter here and the two accessories that made Jak feel like himself again he had been given back a few pieces of Sandover.

"Come on Dax!" He shouted as he let his hand down for the ottsle to climb up it. With the ottsle perched on his shoulder he could almost feel the sun high in the sky looming down on him as he ran through the village doing some task for one of the villagers he had grown to know and love in hopes of getting a power cell.

* * *

Jak and Daxter now were in search of 'the shadow.' Jak was used to walking long distances but he'd rather have some quicker transportation. He then saw a small metallic vehicle hovering in the air. Jak immediately recognized this as a zoomer.

"Is that?" Jak asked, quite surprised.

"Ya," Daxter confirmed. "It's a zoomer. These are a lot smoother than the A-grav and their everywhere here."

"Ya I've noticed." Jak replied as he looked at the many zoomers flying up above their heads.

"How are they able to fly that high?" Jak asked.

"I dunno." Daxter replied. "All I know is that Kiera would flip if she saw these."

Jak laughed. "Ya she would."

He quickly changed the subject. "So where do we get one of those?" He asked him.

"I dunno." Daxter simply replied.

**'You fool!'** The dark voice had shouted at him.** 'Just take the damn thing!'**

Jak smirked at this for once actually heeding the voices advice.

He ran for the zoomer and hopped on it. He started it and drove off.

Riding a zoomer again brought him memories of the fire canyon, precursor basin, mountain pass and lava tube. The immediate danger of each situation, the adrenaline, the glory of using something that was designed by one of your best friends was just incredible. He smirked at this as it made him feel alive and hearing Daxter's whoops and cheers added to the joy.

* * *

**(A/N I'm not sure if he meet 'the shadow' or Kiera first but I'm pretty sure it's Kiera, if I'm mistaken PM me and I'll make the change) **

"That voice I'd recognize it anywhere!" The woman called from behind the curtain. She then pulled the curtain open. Jak and Daxter were shocked to see the face that was unveiled.

There standing in her white sports bra as well as her purple pants that hugged her figure and the goggles around her neck. Jak and Daxter looked into the same green eyes and turquoise hair they had looked at for as long as they could remember. "Jak! Daxter!"

"Kiera?!" Daxter leapt in surprise.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere!" She said. "I've been trying to find us a way home!" She said.

She walked over to Jak. "Jak-" She then looked taken aback as his dark form flashed in his eyes daring her to come forward. This of course got unnoticed by Jak. "You've changed."

"It's been a tough ride." He responded.

Getting Kiera back on his side would be a long process but in the end he would have his childhood friend back and maybe in time they could be much more.

* * *

Jak and Daxter began walking towards the clearing in the Dead Town. There they saw something completely unbelievable.

Daxter was flabbergasted. "Is that?" He was babbling. "No it couldn't be… But it is."

The both of them looked in shock at what was a ruined and grey Samos's hut.

"Daxter…" Jak was at a loss for words. "This… This horrible place… Is our world?!"

The two were at a loss for words at this. How could this have happened to the safe place that the two grew up in come to this?

"The metal head leader!" Daxter growled.

"What are you talking about Dax?" Jak asked.

"When he came through the rift gate and destroyed the place!" Daxter continued.

Daxter was right. Jak growled and Daxter could feel the dark energy radiating off of Jak he wanted revenge for what that malevolent creature did to his home and made sure he suffered.

"He will pay for this!" Jak shouted and Daxter agreed. The two smirked at each other and fist bumped.

* * *

Jak and Daxter were walking into the underground's base. They saw a man with his back facing the two. "So you're the two boys running around making noise for the Baron?" The man asked.

He turned there they saw a man who wore spectacles and had small white mustache that connected to a short beard. He wore a brown vest and shorts. He also had a rock on his head with a log through the middle of it.

"You?" Daxter asked. "The one whose…" Jak pretty much ignored all the insults Daxter threw at the man.

Daxter finished and Jak just asked. "You don't know us?"

"Sorry," The man replied. "I've never seen ya' before and I never forget a face." He then glared at Daxter as he finished. "Especially one that ugly!"

"And so it begins…" Daxter deadpanned.

Jak sighed. He couldn't believe that he'd found Samos and now he was gone because he didn't even know who he or Daxter was. With Kiera being on and off with him it's quite obvious that home felt even farther away.

* * *

"What took you two so long?!" The old man shouted at them as the cell door slid open to reveal both the young and old Samos.

"Two Samos'?" Daxter asked. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Jak they're multiplying!"

"Yes it appears I have a chronological twin in time." The young Samos confirmed.

The old Samos walked towards Jak, he could immediately feel the dark energy radiating off of him. It frightened him as he hadn't been able to feel that energy back when this had first happened to him. "Great yackow bones!" The man gasped. "Jak what happened to you?"

"Now that the Baron has the stone it's important that we get it from him before he's able to harness his power."

"If you were even half as wise as I was you would know that the next course of action would be to find the kid!" The old Samos argued.

"Listen. I know you haven't been in the game for a while but it's important that we get the stone!"

"Oh… Look who thinks they've sprouted-"

"Listen." Jak said. "You two can talk about this later, right now Vin's got the teleport gate open and we need to go!"

The two Samos' nod and they, Jak, Daxter and Tess jumped into the teleport gate.

It was great to have Samos back, for real this time.

* * *

"DIE!" Metal Kor shouted at Jak as he shot a beam of dark energy at the platform he and Daxter were standing on. The platform crumbled and Jak fell as the rubble landed on top of him. The creature smirked.

**"THWA!"** An animalistic scream was let out and Metal Kor turned to see Dark Jak snarling at him. "**YOU FIRST!"**

This was personal for Jak as he was getting revenge on Metal Kor for what he did to Sandover. His dark form enjoyed Jak's personal anger he actually let Jak have a crack at the beast first.

Jak shot at the creature with his Vulcan Furry. Metal Kor roared as the bullets infused with blue eco pierced his skin at very high speeds making them sting. He managed to fire off a blast of dark energy at Jak who easily rolled out of the way. He began firing more of the blue eco mods bullets but began to run out.

Metal Kor, now fed up with being bound to his webbing swung and landed on the ground crawling after Jak. Jak took this as an opportunity and brought out the peacemaker and fired several of the dark eco infused balls of electricity at the beast. The beast lunged at him swinging his claws down but Jak jumped over them he took the chance to shoot a blast of the Scatter gun in the Metal Head Leaders face.

Metal Kor then blindly made a slash for Jak. Jak was not ready for the slash as he just landed on the ground. Metal Kor smirked at this and grabbed the wounded warrior. Jak struggled in his grasp. Jak then smirked at the creature. "Alright you've got me." Jak said.

**"Yes,"** The creature smirked as he tightened his grasp on the young man. **"The end is near."**

Jak's form immediately became bulkier and he looked into the dark soulless black eyes of Dark Jak **"Now, it's my turn!"**

The dark eco infused warrior began to crackle with purple electricity that burnt Metal Kor's hand. Metal Kor let go of Dark Jak who fell to the floor and immediately got to work on the horrid monster.

Dark Jak jumped and tackled the monster as began to slash at its stomach with blind furry. Metal Kor couldn't take much more of this and Jak knew that. The monster shot a beam of dark energy at Jak knocking him against the wall. Metal Kor stood up but a large pool of dark blood fell from his stomach, he knew he wasn't going to make it.

Jak then ran over to him and pulled his face down by its beard like tentacles and growled. **"THIS IS FOR SANDOVER!" **His arm became charged with dark energy. He then forced his hand to Metal Kor's face causing the dark energy spread out in a circle from the point of impact.

Metal Kor then went limp and his head was detached from his body which instantly dissipated into dark energy. The head of the beast then fell down to the ground and dark Jak smirked at it with his arms crossed. Satisfied Dark Jak allowed Jak to come back as the warrior reverted to his normal state.

It was great that Jak avenged Sandover Village yet it still wasn't enough to give Jak closure.

* * *

"Alright the rift rider is set so that it'll take us back to when we left." Kiera explained. "Let's go home everyone."

"But don't you get it?" Jak asked. "We are home!"

"I'm afraid he's right Kiera." The older Samos agreed. "This machine should be used to take the boy back so he can grow up to face this today."

"Wait." The young Samos said. "I'm supposed to go back to raise the kid right?"

The older Samos nodded. "Aw… man talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He then got into the machine and Jak picked up the kid and put it into the capsule. Giving the same speech as before, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the boy.

The rift rider then flew off and Samos called out to them. "And don't worry we'll be back in time for the celebration!"

Jak smiled at that. "It's funny." Samos smiled. "The boy won't remember any of this."

Jak agreed with this. He knew the boy would grow up and enjoy his childhood and he knew that the boy would become a hero.

* * *

"The next race is going to take place in the Forbidden Jungle." Samos told the two.

Jak choked on his drink at that. "The Forbidden Jungle?!" Daxter asked.

"Yes," Rayne confirmed. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Kiera quickly cut her off. "Not at all."

"Very well now we'll go and race." Rayne replied.

Jak sighed. The Forbidden Jungle? He didn't even know that place was still around. Jak had many memories in the place and wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

* * *

Jak swerved the Roadblade into first place past the finish line. He was able to race just fine, in fact the memories of this place fueled the determination to win as Jak realized that this was his turf and he deserved to win.

The jungle of course was overgrown but Jak was able to recognize many parts of the jungle.

Really the race made him feel more at home here in the future.

* * *

**(A/N Daxter has the morph gun from Jak 2 and Jak has the one from Jak 3) **

Metal heads flew throughout the land as many were trying to get away from the attacking creatures.

The Fisherman was smashing Metal Heads with his bare hands whereas the bird lady and sculptor were cowering in fear of the Metal Heads. The rift gate began to fall but before it did a lone figure with what appeared to be a cross between an otter and a weasel jumped out of the portal.

Jak and Daxter who were now twenty seven were here to defend their home. Jak had short hair similar to that of the style he wore during the Kras city eco cup that complimented his large ocean blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket that had the first two buttons left undone that slightly revealed the white shirt that he wore underneath and beige pants. He still wore the silver ring and of course the metal shoulder armor he so prided. On his shoulder was Daxter in his usual jean shorts.

"Let's move Dax!" Jak shouted.

"Eat Peacemaker Metal Heads!" Daxter shouted as he began to fire the balls dark electricity at the multiple Metalheads.

Jak ran sticking to the beam-reflector setting on his morph gun blasting away Metal Heads in his wake.

"Somebody help!" A familiar voice shouted.

"I'm on it!" Daxter shouted jumping off the man's shoulder and running to help the woman cowering in fear. Daxter quickly switched to the blaster mod and quickly shot the metal head threatening the woman.

"Thank you, thank you!" The Bird Lady shouted relieved that she was saved from the creature. "Daxter?" She asked surprised to see the ottsle save her.

"The one and only!" The ottsle smirked. "You better go hide in the Forbidden Jungle's temple, near the bird watching tree!"

The woman nodded and quickly ran off to where the ottsle told her.

"HAHA!" The Fisherman shouted as another Metal Head was smashed under his large fists. "Take that ya bug!"

Suddenly a big thud was heard behind him. He turned to see a large metal head roar in his face.

He chuckled at this, looking very nervous.

BOOM!

The creature fell down to the ground in front of the Fisherman. He looked up to see a creature in the same outfit Jak wore with the same hairstyle only in a silver color as well as large claws and pale white skin. The most dawning thing of it was the piercing black eyes.

The fisherman was taken aback that such a creature would've saved his life. He was quite disturbed by the creature and reared back. But to his surprise the creature gave him a warm smile (as warm a smile Dark Jak can give anyways) and waved before jumping away with a cloud of dark eco in his wake. What disturbed him was that the smile seemed familiar. It reminded him of the large basket of fish that was caught by… Jak? Could that be him?

No matter there were more people he needed to save from these dark creatures.

Daxter's mother screamed in fear as a Metal Head rummaged through her sons room destroying what she had left of her young son who disappeared. This of course gained the attention of the Metal Head and it charged towards the woman. It was then blasted back by a ball of dark electricity. It twitched on the ground before dissipating into dark energy. She gasped at this and turned around to be surprised by the ottsle in question.

"Daxter!" The woman shouted scooping up her son in her arms.

"Mom!" He shouted as he hugged the woman back. "Your safe now but I need to go."

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine for now go to the temple in the Forbidden Jungle!" He commanded.

"Of course." The woman confirmed. She then ran off.

Daxter turned to his destroyed room and sighed. He quickly ran off in search of Jak.

Jak's adoptive uncle was rummaging through his many chests in hopes of finding what he was looking for. A metal head was sneaking up on him drooling in anticipation of its meal. The man then turned and stabbed the Metal Head with a knife.

"Looks like this old chaps still got it." He smirked. But that thought was quickly dismissed as he pulled out the knife only to find the blade was still sunken into the monster.

He feared the worse as another Metal Head came into the room. It lunged at him and he closed his eyes in fear.

Jak had just run into the home to see the metal head in the air. He quickly turned into his light form and shot a blast of Light Eco at the creature.

Jak then turned back to his normal form and ran for his Uncle. The man immediately knew the face when he saw him. "Jak?" He asked surprised.

"It's great to see you again Uncle." Jak smiled.

The man smirked. "Look at you! You're all grown up!" He laughed. "And it's great to finally hear that voice of yours!"

Jak smiled at this but quickly returned to the situation at hand. "Listen uncle. We can't stay here! You need to head into the temple while Dax and I defend the village."

"No!" The man replied. "I'm staying here and fighting alongside my nephew for my home!"

"It's not safe here!" Jak insisted.

"Well I'm not letting you fight these monstrosities alone!" He pestered.

Jak sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Here!" He said throwing what appeared to be a long stick with a large cylinder at the end. This was Kiera's prototype weapon that she dubbed the Gun staff.

"Can an old crocadog learn new tricks?" Jak asked quoting him.

"Well of course my dear boy!" He confirmed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone in Sandover was now gathered in what remained of the center of the village.

Daxter was now leaning on Jak's shoulder as the villagers were now scared and confused at what just happened.

"Alright everyone remain calm." Jak explained. "We all know it's been a pretty traumatic experience."

"Really Jak? That's an understatement." Daxter replied. "Ladies and gentlemen you'll have to forgive my friend Jak. He's still a little new to the whole conversation thing."

The sculptor looked in wonder. "That's Jak?" He asked. "He was the little quiet dude! What happened?"

"For me it's been twelve years since I last saw all of you." Jak replied. "A lot has changed."

"But how?" Daxter's mother asked.

Jak sighed. "Look we'll explain it later. The important thing is that you're all safe and we need to take the teleport gate in Samos' hut to Rock Village you guys'll be safe there!"

For now Jak only cared for their safety because together they would form the new world.

* * *

Jak, His Uncle, Daxter, and the remaining Sages stood in front of Metal Kor.

The Gun staff that the Uncle held was specifically stylized to shoot one blast of green eco at Metal Kor.

"NOW!" Daxter shouted. The three Sages and the Uncle immediately shot their different color eco blasts at the Metal Head Leader causing it to shriek in pain. But it was still standing it wasn't subdued yet and it began to fly at them.

"Jak this isn't enough!" His Uncle shouted.

"Course it is!" The Yellow Sage insisted. "We just gotta shoot this damn bug even harder!"

"We're not strong enough!" The Red Sage confirmed. "Surely all the colors of eco would force it into slumber!"

"That's it!" The Blue Sage shouted. "We need both Dark and Light Eco. Only through the complete balance of the six types of Eco will send this beast to sleep."

**'The complete balance…' **The dark form started.

_'Will put it to sleep!'_ The light form finished.

Jak understood. He quickly turned into his dark form and shot a dark strike at the beast. It recoiled in pain as the dark energy crackled on it's body. Jak took this as the chance and turned directly into his light form and fired a blast of pure light eco into the beast.

The prophecy was fulfilled and the beast was then put to rest within his nest. The world was saved and Jak had finally avenged Sandover Village.

* * *

**Damn. That is in fact the longest thing I've ever written (with 35 pages on Word and 10,142 words (And that was the first draft) and took three days of writing to finish. Well I hope you enjoyed it! That's everything to do with Sandover. Sorry about the Jak X part it kinda sucked but I had a part of Jak 3 that sucked even more that I cut out. But I think this went really well and I can't wait to write this and the 24 other chapters. **


End file.
